


Passion of a Dragon

by xspike4evax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Luna liked to tease him about being a passionate little dragon.





	Passion of a Dragon

Luna sat at her vanity table watching her reflection as she brushed out her hair; one hundred strokes every morning and one hundred strokes every night. 

She was happy now, happier than she had ever been. She had her husband, she had Draco Malfoy and she loved him in a way she hadn’t realised was possible. Luna was in no doubt Draco loved her, she would catch him watching her sometimes his grey eyes dark and glittering, his look one of possession. He knew she loved him, she told him every day, showed him in a hundred different ways. What was perhaps the most startling realisation was that he did the exact same thing; although sometimes Luna thought Draco didn’t always comprehend what he was doing. 

Since marrying Draco he had surprised her even more than he already had. She knew she would have laughed in anyone’s face if they had told her the same Draco Malfoy who was at Hogwarts would be a soft, tender and generous man. But he was; at least to her. She still saw the old Draco Malfoy surfacing in public where he would sneer at those he thought were beneath him.

Sometimes he could blow up in a rage, never with her, but with other people; especially if unsavoury comments were made about his family. Then Draco Malfoy lived up to the latin equivalent of his name and became a fire breathing dragon. But when it was them, just the two of them together, he was different. He was kind, attentive and extremely loving. 

When they lay in bed together he would tell her jokes and amusing stories, delighting in her laugh. He would sit behind her and brush her hair, burying his face in the soft waves, breathing in her scent. At night he would make her heart race, make her skin burn and cause her to cry out with unhidden pleasure. Only when she had completely given herself over to him did Luna realise the strength of his love and what a passionate man he could be. Sometimes she liked to tease him about being a passionate little dragon which always made him laugh. 

Draco had been patient and understanding with her, he was gentle, caring and giving when he made love to her; holding her close and whispering nonsense in her ear. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips when a memory stirred in the back of her mind and she recalled his voice on their wedding night, low and husky thanking her for the precious gift she had given him. 

Luna looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Draco emerged from the adjoining bathroom wrapped up in a deep red bathrobe. His eyes automatically went to her as she noticed they did a lot whenever he walked into a room; he looked for her straight away. She smiled as he crossed the room stopping behind her and taking the brush from her hand. 

Straddling the stood behind her he asked, “What number are you on?” 

“Ninety.” A warm rush of love swept through her body as she watched him, his eyes on the golden mass of her hair, his fingers gently trailing after the brush. 

Their reflections fit well together, they looked so similar, each of them with blonde hair and grey eyes. Each of them so similar in themselves as well, that was why she figured it was so easy for her to love Draco, because he was so much like her. He was an outsider just as she was, both of them loners of their own making; him because of his choice to be a Death Eater and her because of her choice to believe in things others didn’t. 

She had still had Harry and her friends when the war was over. They had all still been there, and they were still her friends. Draco hadn’t been that lucky, his friends had gone their separate ways. He heard off Blaise Zabini his fellow Slytherin every now and again, but he was more of an acquaintance these days. Gregory Goyle hadn’t been in touch since the battle of Hogwarts, he hadn’t even been at their wedding. Luna had the feeling Draco had been hurt by his old friends absence in spite of the fact he hadn’t said anything or shown it. 

Perhaps now she was his wife he and Harry could put everything behind them and be friends, she’d like that, like Draco and Harry to be friends; although even Luna didn’t hold out much hope of that. She had been married three years and nothing looked set to change between her husband and her friends. She mused she had a better chance of convincing Draco there really were Nargles than she did of persuading him to be friends with Harry Potter. 

Harry hadn't made a big deal of her relationship with Draco. It had been Ginny and Ron who had voiced their opinions loud and clear about her "taking up with that Slytherin prat." Harry however had calmly told her that he had always trusted her judgement, if Draco Malfoy was who she wanted then he was willing to trust her judgement on that as well. 

Perseverance had been the key where Draco had been concerned. He wasn't willing to open up, to look inside himself and see he didn't need to hide away; that there were people in the world willing to give him a chance if he would only let them. 

Luna sighed wistfully, Draco could be very stubborn; but then again so could she. Luna had made it her mission to help him become part of the world again. Draco had been too busy allowing his shame and guilt to eat away at him to try to get on with his life, but she had pushed him and accepted him. Gradually the old Malfoy arrogance had began to creep back into him, his natural belief in pureblood superiority had risen its head and Draco Malfoy had indeed returned. 

“One hundred,” Draco murmured, pulling the brush out of the ends of her hair and setting it back in its place on her vanity table. 

His eyes met hers in the mirror and she smiled at him. “I love you, Draco.” 

Sweeping her hair over her shoulder, Draco pressed a soft kiss to the space where her neck met her shoulder, eyes closing as he savoured the feel of her flesh beneath his lips. 

To Luna, Draco always seemed so strong, so utterly sure of himself and so competent in everything he did. It was the brief moments like this which reminded her Draco was just as ordinary a man as any other. He still had his weak moments when he needed her, not really to do anything but just be there; just be her. Draco needed her, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud. 

She watched in the mirror as his lips travelled over her shoulder and back again to brush against her pulse. “Luna,” he murmured, a blissfully calm and contented expression on his face. 

Raising his head Draco eased her back into his shoulder where he could look down at her. She gazed back at him, face serene, eyes dreamy. Lifting her hand she brushed his hair from his forehead trailing her fingertips down his cheek.   
“Are you ok, Draco?” 

Nodding, Draco kissed her softly. He was never rough with her, even when his touch turned demanding somehow he was always gentle with her and it wasn’t a conscious effort, that was just how it was with them. It was how she made him feel. Every pleasant, tender, passionate feeling he possessed always came flooding to the surface whenever Luna was near him. Draco had always thought these types of feelings made a person soft and weak; but when Luna had come into his life she had proved the theory was nothing but rubbish. 

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled her scent again. Everything he had believed to know about himself had been wrong. Luna had floated into his life like an angel sent to save him from himself and lift him off the road of self destruction. He had been weak back in Hogwarts, weak after the war, weak in mind, body and spirit; Draco had always believed love to be the biggest weakness of all; but Luna’s love had made him strong again. 

Luna had loved him without question. She had accepted his past and helped him come to terms with his actions. She was not the fool he had always thought her to be, but a smart woman whose dainty frame and dreamy ways belied the strength of character and confidence hidden beneath. 

“I learnt what love was from loving you.” His lips brushed hers as he spoke, pressing harder, kissing her gently. 

He remembered the first time he had kissed her, remembered how the tip of his tongue had ran across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Now he didn’t beg for entrance, now he just entered, but he still begged. Every time he took her in his arms, every time he kissed her and most of all every time he made love to her he begged her; begged her to love him and never stop loving him. Of everything else he had lost in his life Draco refused to lose Luna, refused to ever have to deal with the pain he knew would come if he lost his wife. 

Luna was the only person ever in his life to accept him as he was, to not want to change him but love him easily faults and all. It was hard for Draco to image life without Luna in it now; difficult to remember those lonely days and even harder nights when he’d had no-one with him, no-one to sleep beside, no-one to wake up with and no-one to hold in the dead of night if he needed to. 

Now he had Luna. Now Luna was with him; Luna with her quiet dreaminess, Luna who moved with a gentle grace as she went about her businesses of the day always smiling, her eyes always misty. She was always there for him, at any time of the day or night if he wanted to see her or hold her close to remind himself she was real and wasn’t a dream. 

Luna seemed to be finely tuned to his wants and needs and Draco knew it was a good thing. It saved him the necessity of words, of trying to express how he felt when he had never been good at doing it. If he needed her, somehow Luna sensed it and she would come to him, slipping her arms around him and hold him close. She would stroke his hair and whisper words of love and all bothersome thoughts would leave him; all anger or irritation would drain from him and Draco would feel nothing but her, nothing except Luna’s love. 

“Luna,” he whispered against her lips. He felt her smile. He loved that about her, loved that she smiled so much. 

“I love you,” she whispered again. 

He would never tire of hearing it, always wanted her to say it, and most of all he always wanted her to feel it. Breaking away from her Draco scooped her up and crossed with her to the bed. Settling her comfortably, he slid his bathrobe from his shoulders and lowered his body to hers. 

Draco stared down at her for a few seconds his eyes drinking her in hungrily as though he would never see her again and he needed to commit her to memory. Touching the tip of his nose to hers he said softly, “If I could see the world through your eyes I would know what you see in me.” 

“If I told you I don’t think you’d believe me. You still don’t really believe you’re a good and decent man, Draco.” Luna's fingers stroked through his hair. “One day you will. I happen to already know.” 

Very slowly he eased her nightgown over her head and admired the smooth, ripe body of his wife. She shivered when he touched her, she always did. Her skin was warm as his hands ran smoothly over her body; but Luna was a warm person, she was always so warm, so alive, so full of life. She was always happy to give to him anything he wanted from her, be it her body, her heart, her mind, or her love. Everything she had was his and Draco knew it. 

Draco was the dominant one and Luna didn’t fight it, it didn’t bother her. That was just Draco, he needed to be in control. She crossed her legs round his waist drawing him closer, feeling her body react already to the anticipation of being with him. 

Nibbling delicately at her shoulder Draco eased inside her, a little gasp of pleasure leaving her lips. He didn’t ask for permission for anything in bed, he took what he wanted and Luna gave freely. It was here in bed, with Luna wrapped around him, when he felt himself enveloped in the warmth of Luna, in her arms, in her love, that he was happiest and most contented. This was the feeling he had been searching for his whole life and never wanted to lose; the feeling of being totally and completely loved.


End file.
